


This is home

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [90]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe a trigger warning, Nico is a good boyfriend, Trans Will, Trans Will Solace, its not that angsty, probably OOC warning, solangelo, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will’s had a bit of a rough day, and isn’t feeling very good in his body.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

> I am this close to cutting my boobs off. Very upset about my gender rn so I wrote this. Blaring Home by Cavetown with both headphones in is a mood but whatever. This is kinda crappy but enjoy.

“Hey, Will,” Nico turned away from the cards he was looking at as his boyfriend crept into the Hades cabin.

“Hey,” Will mumbled, silently crawling under the covers next to Nico. He wedged himself under Nico’s arm.

“You okay?” Nico asked, running his fingers through Will’s hair.

“Perfectly fine,” he grumbled, letting out a slow breath, “little upset is all.”

“That isn’t what perfectly fine means,” Nico put his cards onto the nightstand.

Will made a noise between a groan of protest and a sigh.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Nico asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Will said, nuzzling further under the blankets, “Kayla yelled at me.”

“Why?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows confused. Will swallowed hard, shifting positions.

“I’ve been wearing my binder a long time,” Will finally said, his voice a low whisper. 

Nico frowned.

“Don’t say anything about it, please,” Will begged, he squeezed his eyes shut, “I know.” 

“I’m sorry, Sunshine,” Nico whispered, continuing to run his fingers through his hair, “did someone say something to you?”

“Some of the older campers who know I’m trans and don’t like it,” Will explained, “Clarisse heard and almost beat them up which… felt good… but it still hurt…” 

Will shook his head, “sorry, I don’t know.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry, Will,” Nico said.

“I wanna take a nap,” Will said.

“I know you don’t want me to say it… but if you’re going to take a nap you need to take your binder off.”

Will sighed, “I know.”

“I know it probably doesn’t mean anything but I don’t think of you any less than the man you are,” Nico reassured him. 

“Thank you.”

“And do you have names? I wanna know who said something to you,” Nico said, pressing his forehead against the side of Will’s head.

“I’m not gonna give you names,” Will explained, wrapping the hem of Nico’s shirt around his finger.

“I guess I can ask Clarisse if you won’t tell me because I need to stick up for you,” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “no one disrespects my boyfriend like that.”

Will cracked a small smile, “thanks, but we don’t need extra people in the infirmary.”

“Hm.”

Will squeezed his eyes shut again, “I’m upset, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you’re allowed to be upset, it’s better to show your emotions than bottle it up,” Nico said, “you know I think some really cool guy told me that.”

Will chuckled weakly, “What really cool guy are you talking to?”

“You,” Nico pressed a kiss to Will’s temple.

“I don’t remember saying that.”

“I do.”

“I think I need to take my binder off,” Will finally admitted, swallowing hard.

“Okay, I’ll wait here.”

Will sat up slowly, puffing out his shirt. He disappeared into the bathroom.

There was a knock at the cabin door. Nico sighed and got up to answer it.

“What?” Nico asked a bit harsher than he intended. Kayla stood outside, she pressed her lips into a thin line, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“Is Will with you?” She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels nervously.

“He’s in the bathroom,” Nico explained, glancing at the closed door.

“I wanted to apologize,” Kayla scratched at the back of her neck, “I shouldn’t have yelled at him like that.”

“It’s okay,” Will said from behind Nico, he came out of the bathroom, his hands clasped behind his back, “you were just being a good sister.”

Nico stepped to the side so he wasn’t blocking the doorway.

“I want you to be safe, you’re my brother and I love you.”

“I know, I love you too,” Will smiled weakly.

“I’ll leave you two alone now, I just needed to come apologize,” Kayla smiled back, “Carry on with whatever you guys were doing. Nothing indecent.”

Will blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Thank you for your kind permission Kayla,” Nico rolled his eyes as well.

“Of course, I’ll come get you two for dinner,” Kayla waves as she turned away.

“Thanks,” Will said.

Nico shut the door and went over to the bed. 

“Are you comfortable?” Nico asked, sitting down on the bed, Will crawled under the covers next to him.

“Not really no, but with you it’s not as bad,” Will frowned and looked away, “no offense.” 

“I understand,” Nico got under the blankets, “do you still want to take a nap?”

“Please…” Will nodded, curling up next to Nico.

“Okay, I love you,” Nico whispered.

“Thank you, darling. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself I wouldn’t write trans will solace because I don’t know how to write trans characters but here I am anyway. Kinda sucked but oh well. Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed. I love you all and stay safe.


End file.
